


A Drop of Kasumin

by Soggychan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Desperation, F/F, Omorashi, Wetting, peeing, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soggychan/pseuds/Soggychan
Summary: Or Kasumi makes a little mistake before her live.
Relationships: Nakasu Kasumi/Ousaka Shizuku
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	A Drop of Kasumin

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a piss fetish, I swear. I just read an omorashi fic I came across and thought it would be fun to write a desperation fic, idk
> 
> Wasn't sure about posting this, but I rubbed a lamp and a genie with a Kasumi body pillow told me to stop being a bitch.

Kasumi eagerly shifted from side to side, staring out at her side view of the stage where Kanata sang and danced, at one point throwing a wink towards Kasumi when she faced that direction. In just a minute, it would be Kasumi’s turn, and then they could all call the live a success and gather for a celebratory dinner. Just the kind of happy ending Kasumi liked. And as the ultimate performance, surely hers would be remembered above nearly all else. Kasumi couldn’t help but smile. But that smile twitched, just a little.

That was in no small part due to the tingle between her legs. She had to resist pressing her legs together, there were too many people backstage who would notice. Now, of course Kasumi had performed enough to know to use the restroom before the performance before hers. Or even earlier. However, Kasumi had made the mistake of fawning over Shizuku after her performance. The declarations of, “Of course the girlfriend of the cutest idol in history would have the best performance!” did not go unnoticed or unappreciated, surely.

Either way, she would normally still have had enough time. But by the time she recognized the growing feeling in her lower parts, sizable lines had formed for the restrooms backstage. Unfortunately, the venue had been fairly rushed so it wasn’t like they were performing in a huge stadium where each dressing room got its own restroom. Kasumi had considered running out and finding one, but before she could even exit backstage, she was called up by Yuu who told her to get on standby. And now here she was, holding in a waterfall that could mark the end of her career as an idol. Or even as a person, she thought. While there was still the option of running to find a restroom, it would easily take her ten minutes or more to navigate the crowd, find an open bathroom, do her business, and get back. Kanata would be done in just a minute and some change, which would leave their fans waiting for her. And she was not about to keep her fans waiting.

“Are you okay, Kasumi-san?” Shizuku’s hand on her shoulder made Kasumi jump a little, nearly letting out something that she definitely didn’t need to let out right then and there. “You’ve been all twitchy. Are you nervous?”

It would have been easy to tell the truth, but before she could even really consider it, Kasumi blurted, “I-I’m fine!” Kasumi was far from fine. The surprise from Shizuku had broken her concentration just briefly and in that moment, a few drops leaked into her panties and she now felt hyperaware of that slight moisture.

But this was a matter of her image. How could she possibly admit that she, an idol, the cutest idol to ever live, wanted to delay the live so she could pee? The very thought was enough to heat up her cheeks. Shizuku would never look at her the same again. Her fans wouldn’t, if she even had any fans left after such an embarrassment. This was the beginning of her idol career, she wasn’t ready to end things before they could even take off. And so, she would endure it. For the sake of her idol career, for the sake of her fans. Nay, Kasumi thought, for the sake of the very world.

“Kasumi-san? Kasumi-san!”

Kasumi jumped as Shizuku’s voice snapped her from her thoughts. Luckily, she was able to catch herself before anything leaked this time. “W-What is it, Shizuko?”

Shizuku squinted at her, looking her up and down. “Are you really okay?”

“O-Of course! Kasumin was just thinking about what kind of great dinner she should treat her girlfriend to after the live~!” Good save, Kasumi, she thought.

Shizuku gave her a playful shove and Kasumi could feel the liquid shift around in her abdomen. That wasn’t good. “Well, if you are nervous, there’s no need to be.” Shizuku slipped her fingers through Kasumi’s and gave her hand a squeeze. Kasumi hoped that by some miracle of God or Buddha that Shizuku couldn’t tell how sweaty her hand was. “You’ll do great out there. Everybody out there loves their Kasumin.”

Any other time, Shizuku’s pep talk would work wonders, but her current situation didn’t exactly fall under, “normal circumstances.” Regardless, Kasumi gave Shizuku’s hand a squeeze and returned her best smile. “Don’t worry, Shizuko! Kasumin will give her best performance, just like always!”

Shizuku giggled and nodded. “That sounds like Kasumi-san, alright.”

“Hey, Kasumi-chan!” Yuu ran up to her side, clipboard in hand. “Kanata-san will be done soon, are you ready?”

Yuu was another person on Kasumi’s “I would rather be dragged to hell than tell her that I needs to pee” list. So, she gave that same strained smile. “Of course, Yuu-senpai! Kasumin is feeling at her peak cuteness today!”

“Uwa! I can’t wait! Alright, I’ll go make sure everything is perfect so do your best!” With that, Yuu was gone just as fast as she arrived.

And no sooner had she left then the music on stage finally cut. Kanata gave her parting words and farewell as she began the walk towards them. Kasumi took deep breaths, trying her best to tighten her hold on the situation without squeezing her legs together. It’s not like she could do that while on stage, so she had to exercise some mental control here. Kanata came off the stage, holding her hand up for a high five which Kasumi almost missed with her concentration. And now it was time.

“T-Then, Kasumin’s going! Make sure to watch, Shizuko!”

“Mm! I’ll be watching from right here.”

So began the strained walk. It hadn’t been so bad when she was standing still, but once Kasumi finally got moving again, she felt it. She felt the sway of the liquid building up inside her with every step. Once she reached the stairs, she was convinced she had made the wrong decision. If, and this was a big if, she could make it up the stairs, there was almost no way she could go through her entire song while dancing without pissing herself. There was no reason for her not to turn back. She was being dumb and she knew it. And yet, by the time that thought clearly came to her, she had already taken the first step on stage and the cheering had already begun. There was no backing out now.

“Mic’s on. Good luck, Kasumi!” She heard Yuu’s voice briefly through her earpiece and nodded.

Once she was centre stage, she took a deep breath, hoping that she didn’t look as uneasy as she felt. “Hey, everyone! It’s everybody’s favourite and cutest idol, Kasumin~!” Cheers erupted from the crowd which lifted the stress from her shoulders just a bit. “Just for today, Kasumin’s got a very special treat for you all! Enjoy, Kasumin’s brand new song, Poppin’ Up!” Another round of cheers circulated through the crowd and Kasumi felt her confidence building.

That confidence lasted all of two seconds. As soon as the music began, Kasumi started singing… and dancing. The first step of her dance, Kasumi felt another drop leak out and almost stumbled. But she kept going, miraculously taming her bladder to keep the flood at bay. But it was so _painful_. Every step had her bladder contract, desperately trying to release its overflowing tank. It took every nerve in Kasumi’s body to not flinch with every step. Hell, every movement. As the song went on, her body felt more and more sluggish. And the song felt like it just kept going!

Kasumi’s eyes focused on the crowd in front of her who, as far as she knew and hoped, were blissfully unaware of her suffering. The tingling between her legs only grew worse as the song went on. At almost halfway through, she took a particularly large step and, with an audible squirt, some of that piss slipped through, soaking her panties, making them stick to her bottom and uncomfortably rub against her with every movement. She begged the gods that it had stayed in her panties and wasn’t dripping onto the stage. If delaying her performance wouldn’t be the end of her idol career, that sure as hell would be.

Only a single minute left. Just one more minute and she could relieve herself. But that minute somehow felt like each second became an hour. She became convinced at some point that the sloshing of the urine in her could be heard by the entire crowd. And if not that, then her internal groans that accompanied every step. At some point, she lost just a bit of control, another spurt of piss making sure that her panties were properly soaked through. Kasumi begged for somebody to come and drag her off the stage before she let it all out right then and there. The pain had reached a peak, she was sure she flinched at least once, and her eye twitched every few uncomfortable motions.

Just ten seconds left. Kasumi’s bladder screamed for relief. Sweat dripped from her brow, plenty just from the strain of holding in that wave. Even Kasumi never knew she had that much discipline, she had never tested out how long she could hold it after all. But she was barely holding on. Each step now had a tiny drop leaking through. She wasn’t going to make it another minute. Luckily, she thought, she didn’t have to. Just as she felt like another move would cause her bladder to burst, the song ended. The crowd erupted into cheers once again and Kasumi felt a slight wave of relief but made sure to keep herself in check. She wasn’t in the clear just yet. The walk backstage still loomed ahead of her.

After her goodbyes, Kasumi began the painful process of walking back offstage. Her bladder had long since passed peak capacity and she was honestly amazed that it didn’t burst right then and there. But it didn’t. She might have stumbled once; honestly, she wasn’t sure, but she somehow made it off that stage without wetting herself… well, wetting herself more than her soaked panties. As she took the first step down, she peeked back at the stage, just to make sure her leakage hadn’t caused any sizeable puddle that couldn’t be attributed to sweat. She saw nothing and breathed out a sigh of relief. But that relief was short lived when another pang shot through her, reminding her that if she didn’t empty her bladder soon, they were going to have a real problem.

“Kasumi-san! That was―!” Shizuku started but was cut off as Kasumi practically fell into her arms. “K-Kasumi-san? What’s wrong?”

Murmurs from the backstage workers reached her ears. She had just practically collapsed on her girlfriend, so that was bound to draw attention. But what made her worry even more was the concerned voice of Yuu reaching her ears as she ran over. Gods, this was going to hurt to say. Kasumi wanted nothing more than to lie and try to make it on her own. But there was no way. Besides, it couldn’t possibly hurt more than her bladder. “T-Toilet…” She mumbled, just loud enough for Shizuku to hear.

“Are you alright, Kasumi-chan!?”

At that point, Kasumi feared that even speaking would break her concentration, so she barely nodded. Shizuku spoke up though, grabbing Kasumi’s hand. “It’s okay, Yuu-san! Kasumi just needs a little water. I’ll get her some.” Before Yuu could insist on getting it herself, Shizuku pulled Kasumi away, rushing towards the restroom.

“S-Shizuko, n-not so… fast…” Kasumi managed. Just speaking had allowed another spurt of urine. There was no way, she thought, absolutely no way she would make it to the restroom.

But Shizuku seemed determined. “Just a bit longer, Kasumi-san!”

Kasumi wanted to tell her, but she could no longer even squeeze words out. The pain was so great, she stumbled with every step, drawing the curious looks of people they passed. She felt a drop on the back of her leg and knew she was losing the fight and quickly. They turned the corner, but Kasumi already had a feeling what awaited them. And she was right. The lines still extended from the only nearby restrooms. Kasumi felt the last bit of her will to fight slipping away.

“S-Shizuko… I-I can’t…”

Shizuku searched around desperately but knew from Kasumi’s reaction that there was no way she would make it. The very least she could do was make sure Kasumi didn’t piss herself in front of a crowd. She pulled Kasumi towards the dressing room which was luckily close by. She flung open the door and felt relief at the sight of no other girls in it. Pulling Kasumi in, she locked the door behind them. “I’m sorry, Kasumi-san, but…”

Before she could even suggest finding a container, it was too late. Kasumi had lost all hope and, with it, all restraint. She almost moved a hand down there in one last desperate attempt to salvage the situation, but she knew it was no use. Her bladder took advantage of that moment of weakness and used it to expel everything it held. The urine drained with such strength that she knew Shizuku could hear it loud and clear. She would feel embarrassed, even worse, but the relief she felt from finally emptying her bladder was too great.

Shizuku’s mouth fell open but she couldn’t say anything. Kasumi squeezed her eyes closed, trying to forget that she was wetting herself in front of her girlfriend. But it wasn’t like she could stop. A puddle had formed under her and only grew with each passing second. But gods, it felt so good to finally release it all. She wasn’t sure how long she sat there wetting herself, but her bladder eventually emptied itself completely and Kasumi sighed in bliss.

But that was quickly replaced by fear and an intense feeling of shame as reality slapped her in the face. She spared a quick glance up at Shizuku who still stood there, unsure if Kasumi was finished or not. Kasumi let her head hang down, tears prickling at her eyes. Shizuku had to think she was gross. There was no way she didn’t, right? What kind of high school girl actually _pisses herself_ , in front of their girlfriend no less! She had almost done it in front of a lot of other people too! The tears started and, just like her bladder, she was powerless to stop them. What a sad sight, she thought she must be, an idol, still in her costume, crying in a puddle of her own urine. What a joke.

A knock at the door made her jump, but Shizuku quickly moved over to it, just cracking it open enough for her to peek out. She said something and closed the door. A few moments later, another knock sounded, and she grabbed two towels from somebody on the other side. She made sure the door was locked once again before making her way over to Kasumi.

“Here, Kasumi-san, I got some towels from Yuu-san. Ah, don’t worry, I told her that I spilled something. You have some clothes in your bag, right? I’ll clean this up, so why don’t you clean yourself up?” She offered a towel with a smile. Kasumi finally looked up, sniffling as she took the towel. Shizuku ran a finger along Kasumi’s tear-stained cheek. “It’s okay, Kasumi-san. Come on, stand up.” She helped Kasumi up and ushered her over to a part of the room with a hanging screen where she could change. Shizuku brought her bag over and then got to work cleaning up the puddle.

A few minutes later, she was finished, and Kasumi had stepped out from behind the screen, her legs dry and a fresh set of clothes on. She moved over to Shizuku, rubbing at her eyes even though she wasn’t crying any longer.

“Um…” Kasumi shifted back and forth, a furious blush lighting up her cheeks.

“It’s okay, Kasumi-san. Nobody else needs to know.”

That wasn’t something she was afraid of. She knew that Shizuku wouldn’t tell anybody, but… “Um… that’s… not what Kasumin meant…”

Shizuku’s eyes lit up and she grabbed Kasumi’s hand. “If you’re worried about what I think, don’t be. I’m not going to think less of you for something like this, Kasumi-san. You didn’t go because you didn’t want to delay your performance, right? Nobody could fault you for that. I think it’s very admirable to put that kind of dedication towards our live. Besides, I think your performance still went well. I’m amazed you could still dance in that condition.”

A little boost to her ego was exactly what Kasumi needed. She puffed her chest out, just a bit, biting back the shame, both for her sake and Shizuku’s. “W-Well, of course! Kasumin is the cutest idol in the universe after all!”

Shizuku giggled and began pulling her towards the door. “Of course, of course.”

“Though…” Kasumi looked around as if somebody would be hiding and listening in. “I kind of want a shower before that dinner…”

“Ah, I bet. Let’s head back to your place first, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Still don't. Nope.
> 
> Till next time. Be seeing you.


End file.
